<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pitch Black Night by chaosmac</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052491">Pitch Black Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosmac/pseuds/chaosmac'>chaosmac</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chaos Walking - Patrick Ness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:02:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosmac/pseuds/chaosmac</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Hiii! This is just a quick oneshot I wrote. Enjoy! ~ Mac</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Viola Eade &amp; Todd Hewitt, Viola Eade/Todd Hewitt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pitch Black Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hiii! This is just a quick oneshot I wrote. Enjoy! ~ Mac</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Viola woke up to the sound of Todds noise roaring with the gunshots and screams of innocent people in New Prentisstown. She glanced over at the window for a moment to notice it was still pitch black outside. She looked back to Todd who was now waking up. He shot his head in Violas direction as if to make sure she was still there and safe.<br/>
“Hey, it’s okay. I’m here,” Viola said as she rested her hand on his stomach. Todd was breathing heavily, still in a panicked state.<br/>
“Baby?” he whispered.<br/>
“Yes my love?” She started to move closer to Todd with a concerned look in her eye. Viola extended her arms to him and he immediately crawled into them. Todd wedged his face into her neck with tears in his eyes. They both tightened their grips around each other.<br/>
“Do you want to talk about it?” Todd nodded against the comfort and warmth of her skin.<br/>
“Yeah, that’d be really nice.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>